


Longing for Kitten

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Three Little Dolls AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Dating, Ecto body, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Horrortale Dimension, Neko Monster, Oral Sex, Smut, Three Little Dolls, Val calls his girl "Kitten"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Val wants to take his Kitten camping but watching one of his alternates handle their mate to be in a certain manner makes him rethink his strategy
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Three Little Dolls AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606789
Kudos: 15





	Longing for Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts).

> So, this is a gift for my Beta. She is super sweet and honestly deserves all the love swap boi has to give.

Valiant looked at the gear spread out in the garage on the ground. He normally wasn't nervous but he had been dating the Neko Monster for about six months. They weren't in a rush to take things to the next level just yet. Rubbing the bottom of his mandible idly brushing the turquoise kerchief with his pinky. He had not discussed anything with his girlfriend due to the fact he wanted it to be a surprise. She had made mentions on their first date that she would enjoy going camping. 

  
  


Valiant was determined to be the best date mate for his kitten. The sound of slippered feet shuffled into the carpet of his bedroom snagging his attention from the camping gear. He's much taller and much lazier brother was leaning against the door frame of his room. Tangerine eye lights observing the gear that Val had laid over his bed. Lolli's sockets became hooded when he narrowed in on something. Valiant looked back at the items trying to see what would make his brother do that. Magic filled his cheekbones before he reached out to snag the box of magical condoms. Throwing it into the duffle bag quickly in a rush to hide it from his younger brother's judgemental gaze. 

  
  


"bit early in the relationship to be considerin' thin's like that ain' it val?" He heard Lolli hum out.

  
  


Of course, he would say that. Because Lolli had been against him getting into a relationship in the first place. Best not try to seem scornful at the moment though else Lolli might become against this trip. And Val wasn’t about to let that happen, his kitten deserves the best. 

  
  


“I Think It’s The Right Amount Of Time Pappy.” Even though they all called him Lolli, Val would often fall back of calling his younger brother his original name. The only reason for the nicknames was that there were alternate versions of themselves roaming this dimension. The only ones who seemed to get away with the names Sans and Papyrus were their originals. The ones who were from the alpha timeline.

  
  


“val ya don’ know her-” Lolli started breaking Valiant out of his train of thought. 

  
  


“STOP!” Val snapped narrowing his gaze on his younger brother. “Why Do We Have To Keep Having This Conversation? It’s Like You’re Against Me Becoming Independent. I Have Been Dating Kitten For Six Months. Most Couples Have That Fun On Their Third Date. Even The Dating Handbook States I Should Have Already Done Things Along The Lines Of Bedroom Activities With Her.” Val growled starting to place the items in the bag. Wanting to be prepared for when she got off work.

  
  


The sound of a slamming door down the hallway made Val flinch slightly. Perhaps he hit a nerve in saying that. Sans had stated that Lolli was being too protective when Val had brought it up. Taking in a deep breath Val stroked his gloved fingers over the grey and blue checkered pattern of his flannel shirt. “It Will Be Fine. Just Fine.” 

  
  


He slid his hand into the front pocket of his shirt to pull out his phone. Checking the message from his kitten. She had just gone on break at work he had a little bit of time to pop over to her work. Enjoy a scone or two with her. Maybe give her a heads up to pack some wilderness clothing. He would hate for his kitten to be unprepared. The only downside to him wanting to go to her now was there was no time to jog. Even if he went in shower energizer bunny mode as Luna called it. He was going to have to shortcut and it annoyed him. Shortcuts were lazy.

  
  


Standing straight he shoved his phone in the back pocket of his grey denim jeans. Focusing his magic he felt the air crackle and pop as it vibrated. The void opened up making his aquamarine eye lights glow an exhilarating turquoise with glimmers of gold marbling through it. Stepping into the shadow area known as the void he hummed to himself. Keeping the focus on where he was headed. If he were to deter from that thought he would end up somewhere in between. Rus did it often when he got drunk. Landing himself

  
  


Coming out of the void he had to clutch his sockets shut experiencing a mild migraine. Someone bumped into him making him aware of the clattering of cups around him. His sockets open the magic not fully calmed down. The sight of floating plates and cups that were encompassed in a turquoise glow told him he knocked into a server. One glance down and he saw Luna squeaking throwing her hands out to catch them. Dark circles aligning the bottom of her eyes telling him this woman was missing out on sleep again. Stars, he needed to introduce her to her mate soon. 

  
  


“Sorry, Luna.” Valiant spoke bringing all the plates and cups onto the serving tray. His arm sliding around her waist so to steady her. 

  
  


“Bunny! I swear to the stars you keep running up here like that I am going to smack you with the tray!” Oh he knew she would too. She smacked him before when he saw his Kitten. She did it in a joking accidental manner but she had cornered him later explaining that he needs to slow it down or he risks hurting his Kitten.

  
  


“I, Heh, I Didn’t Run Here I Had To Use Magic. You Know Like Crimson And Black Do.” Valiant confessed to her taking the serving tray from her hands. “Have You Eaten?” No, Luna wasn’t his kitten but he could look out for her. She was going through a rough patch in her life after going through a bad break up. It was one of the reasons that he hid Luna from Remix, not out of spite of the skeleton but because Luna didn’t seem ready to move on.

  
  


“Break is after Rube’s. Don’t worry Val I’ll make sure I eat. You go spend some time with your girl.” She took the tray back pointing a finger at him. “No working Valiant Crusader, I mean it.”

  
  


Valiant held his hands up watching her go into the cafe after he held the door open. It wasn’t like Remix didn’t know about Luna so would it really hurt to have someone come look out for her? Watching her go behind the counter he takes in the sight of a certain dancing skeleton hiding in the corner booth. Watching the brunette as she disappears into the back. A menu in his hand to hide his face each time he walks back. Seriously today was not the day to play matchmaker. 

  
  


A set of arms wrapped around his waist making him notice the scent of fresh-brewed coffee served with something buttery that would flake on the taste buds. The light jingling of the bell which was attached to the end of her tail drew his attention to look down. Finding a pair of blue cat-like eyes staring up at him. Her whiskers lightly bouncing while she smiled up at him showing off her very prominent yet smaller fangs. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her admiring her little uniform. To him, uniforms were sexy especially the little button up with the black skirt, a violet vest. They often did cosplay nights where they got to dress up as characters from their favorite animes. 

  
  


“Kitten.” He purred leaning down to nuzzle the side of her face taking in the way she nuzzled back. The sound of her own purrs coming through. “Figure I Would Come By And Have Some Break Food With You.” 

  
  


“Oh well let's go take the table closest to Mix. Make sure he isn’t being obscene while Lulu is working.” She chuckled taking his hand and leading him to the exact booth she wanted to. They slid into it giving Valiant direct eye contact of Remix. The skeleton made eye contact with Val before sinking into his booth knowing he had been caught.

  
  


“Ruby You Know All You Have To Do Is Talk To Him And He Will Back Off.” Valiant reminded her making him notice the set up that was already here.

“Oh, I am aware of that. But I figured you would be showing up. I already gave Remix some tips on how to handle Luna. The rest is up to him.” Valiant side-eyed her with that look asking if she was sure. “Look it's been a year since her divorce was settled. And I am kind of scared if he waits any longer that we are going to come in one day to him pinning her on the counter. And trust me she’d let him do it if he was convincing enough.”

  
  


A lookup told Valiant that Luna had come out from the back. Glancing out the corner of his socket he watched Luna walk by with what looked to be an apple turnover. She slid it on the table in front of Remix. Okay, now was the time to tune out those two and focus on his kitten. “I Actually Came Here To Ask You On A Trip This Afternoon. I Know You Have A Couple Days Off And I Wanted Us To Spend Them Together.” 

  
  


The chime of the bell went off signaling the door to the cafe was opening. Looking over to the entrance he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do that. But there was a skeleton standing in the doorway holding a basket of eggs. His attention looking around the cafe. A stalk of what looked to be wheat dangling between his teeth while he walked further into the cafe. Valiant watched Willow or Quiche as Mercy, Luna, and Ruby called her walked up. 

  
  


“His name is Wheaty. He’s been exchanging stuff that we use in the bakery for things like scones, fresh bread, the works.” He heard Ruby hum getting Valiant to look back at her. She had this almost dreamy look like the day that he had met her. It made him smile, he always had a thought of what his kitten might think about being shared. Maybe something to consider at a later date when they were full accomplished date mates. 

  
  


“Ruby…” He spoke in a soft whisper grasping her attention. She was more than someone that he wanted to date. Ruby Dracarious was someone he wanted to mate and the next couple of days were to help him figure out how they were on the next level. He did it all by the book. 

  
  


Those blue eyes fixed on him making him smile warmly. Reaching a gloved hand out to take hold of her much smaller one. Luck had been on his side when he walked into that sandwich shop finding her sitting there looking bored. Her tail forced to be hidden under a large shirt tied with a bow so it wouldn't wag. Her ears tucked under a hat-making her appear human. When she talked to customers she would look down using the bill of the hat to cover her face. Serving to hide the rest of her monster features. All because the guy who ran the shop was a monster phobe and Val's kitten needed a job.

At Three Little Dolls she was much happier to work. She got the time off that she needed and she could show off her monster features to anyone who came in. If anyone had a problem with that well the girls would politely decline their services. 

  
  


"I Know You Have Always Wanted To Go Camping, Kitten. I Found A Nice Little Spot For Us To Check Out. If You Ate Up For It?" He spoke stroking above her knuckles delicately wishing he could savor the soft texture of her skin. But his gloves prevented him from doing so. His tone was so low that only she would hear.

  
  


Val watched those blue eyes shimmer with excitement, he knew he was going to get a yes. That was until Remix leaned over the table as Luna passed snagging her by the waist. Hauling her back into the booth that he currently occupied. "I Think I Better Save Luna Before I Must Save Remix." Val groaned but he couldn’t help chuckling at the end. Ruby grabbed his arm in response halting Valiant from getting out of the booth, shaking her head at him.

  
  


Valiant tilted his head in response watching Ruby turn in her seat to look over at the two. Remix removed his hoodie managing to keep a handle on the spitfire that Luna was. She was fighting his grip on her but her exhaustion must have been worse than he thought. The dancing skeleton draped the coat over her while he turned to stretch out in the booth. Pulling Luna into his lap; he leaned down to whisper something in her ear getting her to cease her struggles. Mismatched eyes watching the skeleton above her that took the opportunity to stroke her face. It was at this point Val noticed Mix wasn't talking, he was singing. A soft lullaby that all monsters knew since it was one that was often sung before bed. Val sat there watching as Luna drifted asleep moments later satisfying Mix before he reached for his turnover.

  
  


"She is going to kill him when she wakes." Val became startled by the husky voice that came from next to him. Making him look over to find Willow standing at the end. Wearing a button-up that had little pink strawberries on the buttons. A set of black slacks currently snuggling to her hips. Willow leaned down placing a large cup of coffee in front of Ruby. Those hazel eyes fixed on the couple in the booth. "But this was a joint operation. Need to thank Wheaty for giving us that tea for her." 

  
  


That threw Val through a loop making him stare up at Willow as she had magically sprouted a second head. “What?” He asked noticing the surprised squeak that poured out of him.

  
  


Before he had left the cafe he found that the two had worked together to slip Luna the tea which would start the process. Remix had been given a booth so that he could easily snag her into it and force her to take a nap. However long that was; because when Val returned to walk Ruby home Remix was asleep in the booth with Luna who had curled into him her face pressed against his chest. Mercy was sitting there snapping pictures of the two while Sans relaxed in the booth he and Ruby had been earlier. 

  
  


Once they got to Ruby's apartment down the road he helped her pack for their trip. Every time she walked by him he would run his hand over her tail making sure that the little bell would jingle at the end. He loved that thing and honestly felt like it was the best present from him. He had given it to her for their first month of dating along with a bouquet of sunflowers. The bell was simple but the band that it was attached to was etched with Valiant’s magic spelling out Ruby’s name in the monster runes. Made of leather from Val’s old sentry uniform. His magic swirling within the runes giving them a mesmerizing glow and offers protection.

  
  


The thoughts of how Remix had forced Luna to do as he wanted had Val's mind going wild. The plan was to take her camping and warm her up to having some fun on one of their hikes. His brother making him rethink his decision to wait till they got out to the woods. What if something happened to put it off? Valiant walked over to Ruby sliding his arms around her waist pulling her into him. A soft squeak coming from her as she planted herself into his chest. Looking back at him she couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

  
  


"What are you up to Val?" She asked him while turning in his arms so that she could face him. 

Val said nothing he stood there admiring the way she smiled up at him. Cementing that this was the right moment for this Making new memories right here with her that they would be rethinking about in days to come. A glance over the room told him that the setting wasn’t perfect. He needed to perfect it! “Kitten Would You Be A Dear And Sit In The Living Room For A Moment.” Val asked her making sure to flex his fingers into her hips. 

  
  


“Uh… I wasn’t finished packing yet but sure.” Ruby commented before heading out of the room. Valiant caught her from behind giving her gentle skeleton nuzzles to her cheek. 

  
  


Once she was in the living room, he went to work on her bedroom aligning it with some romantic mood lighting. Candles seeming to do the trick, it brought up an idea of play that could involve the wax. No, that was a bit intense for their first time. Maybe he could try something along… He paused his thinking glancing over to see his kitten peeking into the room. Val grinned deviously as he walks up to the door opening it fully to startle Ruby. Loving the shocked expression taking over while her ears went up straight.

  
  


“I Thought I Told You To Wait In The Living Room.” Valiant chuckled taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. It wasn’t perfect but it would have to do. He had a nosey little kitten to deal with right now.

  
  


“Well, I…” She started to say but that only fueled Val to pick her up tossing her on the cleaned off the bed. Climbing up her body to stare down at her with a chuckle. 

  
  


“You Were Being Nosey, Kitten. After I Precisely Told You To Stay In The Living Room.” He tsked at her three times while hovering over her body. “I Might Have To Punish You, My Love.” 

  
  


The look on her face when he reached up to undo his kerchief made him grin. Bondage might be a bit much for the first time but she really shouldn’t have looked. Pulling the aquamarine fabric till it slid from his cervical vertebrae he took hold of both her hands bringing them up to her headboard. 

  
  


“I Have The Perfect Punishment In Mind.” His kitten liked to touch him whenever they were making out. It made sense that she might be that way with more intimate settings. “I Am Going To Do Something To You, For You, And You Will Not Be Able To Touch Me During The Act.”

  
  


The small pout she did was so adorable. He wanted to kiss her lips and just cuddle into her, maybe after. Once the kerchief was tied around both her wrists and secured on the headboard he sat back on his heels. Taking the time to undo each button of his flannel shirt. Making sure that she watched him with each move. Savoring the sight of her practically eyeballing his ribs. Val chuckled feeling a swell of pride in his chest from the way his Kitten watched him. 

  
  


“Like What You See?” He asks her with a soft growl getting her to nod her head rather quickly. “Good. Because You Are Going To Have To Wait To Touch.”

  
  


The small whine she gave when he said that sounded like music to his ears. He peeled the flannel shirt from his torso revealing his bare bones. Ecto flesh forming over them to glisten in the soft light from the candles. Kitten seemed to be admiring his ecto body while he leaned down to lift her skirt up. Taking in the cute little paw print panties that she wore. They were G-string too which served to turn him on further. 

  
  


Sliding the tip of his phalange underneath the soft fabric he lifted it upwards. Pulling it off to the side to reveal her slit to him. He groaned at how small she was in comparison to his much larger shaft. That just would not do. Val needed to get her nice and ready for what he had plans for tonight. Leaning into her spread thighs he couldn’t help but crack his maw open revealing a turquoise glowing tongue. Sliding it up the seam of her pussy he watched golden glowing sparks flow up his tongue to send a spark of magic into her. 

  
  


It made his kitten arch against the bed in response. Reaching up with his other hand he pressed down on her hips forcing her to fall back onto the bed. Now he said she couldn’t touch him but he never said he couldn’t touch her or in what way he could. 

  
  


Taking a few more curious strokes against her seam he took in the way she mewled for him. Making him go a little further, positioning the tip of his tongue against her entrance. Sliding inside of her little by little. This had her crying out his name in gentle praises that he slid more of his tongue inside of her. With slow steady strokes, he starts to fuck her with his tongue. The sound of the bed creaking under her movements made him moan. 

  
  


He was doing this to her he was fucking her with his tongue. Getting her to make those sweet sounds. The gold sparks that rolled up his tongue were tiny jolts of magic. Slipping his tongue up along her pussy he focused his attention on her clit. Slipping a single phalange inside of her taking place where his tongue had been. After a few minutes and an extra finger later she came hard. Crying out his name into the room. 

  
  


Removing his phalanges from inside of her he gave a few more tentative licks to clean her up. He climbed back up her body making sure to undo his pants so that his ecto shaft would slide out from its confines. Letting it press against her already wet slit. “Now That You’re Ready How About I Show You What I Had In Mind For This Weekend.” He snickered at her before thrusting against her getting Ruby to gasp out. Tonight was going to be so much fun to him.

  
  



End file.
